Forest Child
by Caramelmoose
Summary: When her mom gave her the diary at the age 6 Moriko had meant to use it to ease her boredom. Now she jolts every detail of her life down on that thing. OC warning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

March 4, 2010

Dear diary,

What a funny thing to say, but mama says that's how you start one of these. Cause it's a diary! Mine isn't as pretty as Kyoko's if you ask me. Her's is all pastel pink and golden lines. Mines grey, like bleh. I wanted blue and she gave me grey- correction mama says it is in fact a blue!

Never heard of such an ugly blue. Anyway mama got these for us to write in so here is a pile of words that I have come up with.

Pile of words:

Corgi

Kyoko

Bowtie

Ballerina

Stupid brother

Yeah I know, pretty sweet set of words right? Mama also sat us down today and taught us the meaning of our names. Kyoko's name is so boring; just means day child or something like that. Mine is cool though! Not the ko- that means child like Kyoko's name. But Mori means forest!

I like forest, they have deer in them! And bunnies! AND TIGERS!

...Mama just told me there's no tigers in forest, they live in jungles supposedly. I am greatly heartbroken. There goes all coolness in the name Moriko.

* * *

April 1, 2011

Dear Diary,

Heehee, it's been a whole year now and I still find that saying dear diary is both funny and a joy. It's like the diary is about to read all my secrets. Well read this and weep diary, I like corgis. Yeah that's right!

Today we went to go visit some of mamas friends, the Hibari's (mama spelt it out for me) who all have really big scowls on their faces. Well the mom smiled for a second I think, but I also blinked so who knows.

They had a little boy older then my brother so we had to all go and play with him. He was very rude, called me and my sister 'idiots' so I told him to stuff it. Not sure what he was going to stuff but his face when I said that was funny.

He ignored us for most of the day so me and Kyoko played alone. While Ryohei wandered off being the stupid face he is.

Kyoko doesn't like it when I call him stupid. But hey he is!

Later.

When we left Ryohei had these big bruises on his arms and the Hibari kid was all smug and junk. I really don't like him now. He's like some savage animal which can't hold itself.

* * *

June 15, 2012

Dear Diary,

Somebody complimented my hands today. He said they were pure white and untouched. I don't know what that means but he had a really pretty smile so I ended up happy the whole day. All up till I had to go see Hibari with my brother.

Still don't like that animal. Because of him my brother is always starting fights. The two of them seem to think it's some sort of game. Only it's not! People are getting hurt.

Kyoko is a lucky butt though, she has a sleepover at Hanas and so can't come. Lucky.

Later.

The beast keeps looking over my shoulder to see what i'm writing. But when I ask him what he wants he pretends not to hear me.

Later.

He's still peaking over my shoulder, sheesh, thought he said I was the idiot. Like no, you can't read my diary you jerk.

Later.

Now he's asking what I'm writing so I totes told him that i'm writing about unicorns and-

 _Momoko is an idiot_

I-he-RUDE.

Later.

Honestly that's the last time I bring my diary with me to the beasts house. Talk about a jerk. Also I'm not an idiot ok!

* * *

August 4, 2013

Dear Diary,

Please strangle Kyoya for me. And my brother while you're at it.

The two of them are the worse sort of trouble makers!

So what if i've been working extra hard on making my hands look pretty, and so what if i'm doodling things into here that aren't for THEM TO READ.

It's my crush not theirs. Yet Ryohei just comes over and snatches my diary and lets Kyoya sit and read outloud my lament on Yamamoto's dreamy eyes. And trust me they are 100% dreamy. And now every time i'm near him Ryohei seems to come running over to sing his stupid song.

Yamamoto won't say anything though, I don't think he likes me anymore...Wait did he ever like me?

Later.

Mama says I can get my nails done with her, i'm going to show them off to Yamamoto afterwards. He liked my hands so I bet he'll like to see them like, all pretty and sparkly.

Later.

He didn't like them...He said it was disgusting.

In front of everyone.

I hate boys.

* * *

October 31, 2014

Dear Diary,

The boys were supposed to walk with us! Not on their own. Yet here we are all alone. Three lovely girls in amazing musketeer outfits roaming the scary neighborhood and stupid Ryohei and Kyoya decide to go and prank some kids.

And they wonder why half the kids in the school have a vendetta over them. That and this stupid catch phrase Kyoya has started.

Later.

Ok so like, a few months back. Little after Yamamoto called me disgusting, like I was reading this book with Kyoko about animals for class. We were studying right so I asked her what cats were and she said "carnivores"

Then she asked me what humans were and I said "Omnivores".

And Kyoya being the prick he is goes "no they aren't"

So I give him this look that just shows how stupid I think he is. So he continues in his stupid rant and goes "They're either herbivores or carnivores, they just try to pretend to be equal"

I give him this big 'ol stare and ask "So what am I?"

"A pathetic herbivore" So I just gaped at him and try to catch him off balance right. So I just mumble to myself in hate

"What so you're a carnivore?" and the guy tells me that I do have 'some brain'. Scuse me while I imagine him being choked.

Later.

So now we're all just hanging out in the areas trick or treating with Mister 'I'm a carnivore fear me' and my stupid brother wondering who knows where causing havoc andwf-ewfgefg

That wasn't funny.

I nearly peed myself, that scared me so badly. Who the hell just comes up behind someone with a demon mask-Oh that's right Kyoya!

He's way to pleased with this.

I hope he dies a slow painful death, just saying.

* * *

December 13, 2014

Yesterday was terrible. My head hurts and I think I chipped my tooth. Mama and Kyoko have been crying for the past hour. Ryohei hasn't stopped apologizing yet the guy who is to blame for all of this is in hiding. He better stay away from me forever. Hibari Kyoya is the most disgusting human being to have ever existed on this planet. And you know what, the guy probably doesn't even know it.

Later.

So the guy left for middle school right? Well I thought that with it Ryohei would stop getting into trouble, and for a while he did. Everything was nice. Ryohei was putting his violent acts into a sport instead, Kyoko had all the guys frothing over her and I- well I've got good grades?

Anyways it was all good in the hood. But then that guy- that beast of a man had to cause a vendetta with some gang in the neighborhood. And that gang? Guess those guys were to scared of the big bad carnivore cause instead they came for my airhead brother. Who did not deserve this in any sort of way.

Now this is where things get classy. Instead of calling the guy out they come up to Kyoko and I and are all like "Your brother is looking for you, will you follow us" . And Kyoko being the saint she is actually follows the guys. Me?

Of course I went as well. That's my sister, no way am I leaving her to those icky men. Honestly hasn't Hana taught her just how bad men are?

So they take us to this alley and are like texting furiously and being all scary and junk and they start to...tie us up. Kyoko is crying at this point so when one of them goes to shut her up I move to take the blunt- gotta say that felt like deja vu.

Little later into the two of us having shit day Ryohei comes in and there's this bloodfest of a fight. Kyoko and I try to back up out of it and this guy comes up trying to get us and...I don't remember. Think that's when I lost the chip of my tooth.

Later.

That day I learned two things. Well actually two things relearned. One is of course how shitty Kyoya is as a human being. The other though? I've died once. Like whoopee. Turns out I know what it feels like to be shot with a gun. Thanks a lot dude who couldn't handle being told no to homecoming. You be the bomb.

Oh well, i've been alive for what- 12 years. I think I can handle one life gone. Though gotta say it does give me insight about this world. Not that I can remember anything great, but hey I know english. That's one class I don't need to study in anymore.

Also I miss my dog…

...I hope the girl I saved is alright.

* * *

February 23, 2015

Dear diary,

Man I love this weather. So nice and warm. The cold was killing my mojo.

That and mom telling me to go visit the hibari's once in awhile. No way mama! That man doesn't deserve my acknowledgment. He already has Ryohei talking with him and hanging out in the same school. Not me though. Or Kyoko.

I lied and told her he hates her...I mean he probably does. He doesn't seem to like anyone.

Also guess who joined ballet. DIS GURL.

I now have to study extra hard, my teacher says that if I get anything lower than a 90 i'm out of the team. And listen I need this, otherwise i'll spend the rest of my life playing games online. Which is fine. But when I do that mom gets angry and tries to force me to the Hibari's. Says I always do something there.

Course I do mom, the place is a borefest otherwise.

On another note Ryohei is rocking it in boxing. We've got medals piling up and it's amazing. I told him that once I start ballet i'd take up the other half of the table with MY medals. Jerk laughed in my face and told me to try him.

Only I don't think you can get medals in ballet...Can you?

April 1, 2016

I don't wanna breath, I don't wanna get up, I don't wanna go to school. Stupid Kyoya is some head macho at the middle school and now I can't avoid him. But i'm really bad at ignoring people so I don't think this will end well.

Can I just play sick. Or dead!

Later.

Mom caught me writing. Maybe I shouldn't write while playing dead. I can't help it though. My hands just wanna write and my brain just wants to drain all its fluid out onto the paper like some sort of vomit.

Later.

You know I honestly had nothing to worry about. Walking into school I saw that pompous bastard out at the front so I put my head down and walked real fast and the guy didn't even turn his head! Fucker forgot all about his super cool-friend? Idk if that's the right word. Anyways me and Kyoko got split into two different classes.

So yeah. Welcome to boring mic boring. Time to spend my life drowned in more notes.

Later.

Never mind he remembered me. He just doesn't care. Dude Stopped me when leaving and told me to stop running everywhere like an idiot. And you know what I did?!

Totes ignored him.

* * *

 **Another OC story? Sorry can't help it. At least Moriko is more chill then Bevinn. Anyways the twos stories will tie in with one another in the coming chapters so i'm really excited t see how that works out. Also might be noted just a little that Moriko is in fact a pacifist and that's why she calls her brother an idiot.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **April 5, 2016**

Dear Diary

This over done need to ignore all past influences is both sickening, yet also refreshing. Part of me wishes to be angry with Kyoya's need to pretend the past never happened. To pretend that I was not injured with his foolish need for power.

Sadly, I know better. To be angry with him is to be angry with myself.

Still, when one holds so many conflicted emotions which bubble up inside them it becomes near impossible to not cast them on someone else. For me, this hatred for my new life has been spilled upon Kyoya.

He's gloomy, dismissive, and a loner. Easy enough to project animosity towards and never once have regret. After all, he seems to be doing the exact same towards me. It's only fair-if he wishes to ignore my presence then I will continue to hate him like all the other students.

After all 'Hibari-san' is oooh so scary!

Besides, you should see his face yesterday when I started bawling at the sight of him beating some kid up (it was Tsuna). Stopped him in the tracks when I asked Kyoko who this scary man was...Maybe I should look into acting instead of ballet.

He's been incredibly tight gripped since then. All careful of who he calls out and where he is, yet decidedly angry towards Tsuna after I started 'crying' before his miserable corpse.

A girl could get used to this sort of power. The ability to fake every emotion, a sense of purity that can only be attained by the dim and replicated by the coy.

Kyoko may have strung the boys to follow her around, but it's me that ended the girls back talk. (It was also me that started it, but let's ignore that fact).

This new life is a game. I lost all I ever had in my last life. Anything I could ever care about was gone then and there, so now i'm void of care. I just wanna have fun.

Ah-but let's not tell Reborn okie?

 **April 6, 2016**

Dear Diary,

Why is school so boring? Sure i'm somewhat cheating in the aspect that I was a biology major in my past life but japanese history and literature should still be difficult classes to undertake. I mean I still study at home, face slammed forcefully in nasty smelling books, but it's not hard to keep up with…

With nothing to busy my mind i've kind of trapped myself between social abilities...With kids mentally younger than me…

Sort of boring if you ask me.

Well it was when I was younger, but i've figured out the most complex of games to play. I got the idea when I first got hurt by stupid Yamamoto. Thinking on it, he kind of my role model for this game. Him or Kyoko.

The game is simple, just act dumb. Act like you are the same age even when thinking-well actually thinking is annoying, don't do that.

Of course I can't harm my grades though, need those for ballet or else my teachers going to get a knife and cut my ankles right at the vein. (Is that to explicit of me to point out, I mean this is my diary but someone's going to find it one day…)

 **April 7, 2016**

Dear Diary,

On my way home today I ran into a group of girls standing up for Tsuna, which is sweet and all but it ruins the whole plot. What happens to his shitty life if students start acting nice towards him?

Things will just get annoying if these bimbos ruin all the fun that's about to come up. Reminds me of the tie Yamamoto almost got a girlfriends...Supposedly she got some really friendly advice afterwards, lol.

Speaking of, he doesn't exactly live and breathe baseball yet, could've sworn the guy got a high from the sport but he skips daily.

Honestly everyone is making work for me, not that i'm complaining it keeps things fun, and i'll happily stay alive till things get boring.

 **April 8, 2016**

Dear Diary,

My teacher is trying to kill me! I mean who makes a student practice 5 hours a night?! My feet are going to fall off if this continues.

Kyoko was super sweet and got me foot cream to help with the rough patches that are starting to show up. Sadly does nothing about the pain though.

Later.

Also I heard those girls don't like Tsuna anymore, saw them call him out for being a pervert...I wonder what happened. Not that i'm innocent or anything but watching them make a 180 attitude wise towards him is just hilarious.

Kyoko got mad at me for laughing at him. Says i'm just as bad as the girls acting the way I am. I just hung my head and apologized to her.

No point telling her i'm laughing at the girls. Tsuna is ok, but he's not interesting yet, not till he gets a backbone. For now those that are loud and in the lime light are the most enjoyable to watch.

 **April 9, 2016**

Dear Diary,

Reborn needs to show up already, i'm getting tired of rallying simple talks into something fun. All I wanna do is watch the beady kid rui-recreate a little boy's life. He should be showing up soon, or close to soon. Kyoko just joined the student council and has been hanging out with Mochida on a daily term. If I remember correctly, Tsuna's first fight is because of this guy.

...I kind of like Mochida though. He makes really funny dick jokes when Kyoko isn't around. I mean, yeah, he doesn't deserve a decent girl, but he's still fun to joke with.

Also, weird to say this but i'm going to miss his voluptuous hair, I hid a lot of random things in there…-the best was this tiny tampon from the restroom vender. He was so confused when he found it.

Everyone just sat and laughed at him (besides Kyoko cause she's prim and proper) and he just stood there all perplexed till some chick got the balls to lean over and tell him what it was.

Long story short, he keeps an eye out for when I'm nearby.

 **April 10, 2016**

THIS JUST IN YAMAMOTO IS NOW A TRUE BASEBALL JOCKEY

I would say mission accomplished but I did nothing in this one. Thank god too, I hate that guy. Not only did he make fun of my height but he had the galls to point out when I stopped growing in 5th grade.

If I had a burn book he would be in it.

Later.

I get this weird feeling lately that someone is following me, only when I turn around all I see is a little blur of black...Not sure if I am going crazy or if someone is legit following me.

I'd do something about it but honestly they leave me alone when I'm on my street and have always kept a comfortable distance.

Probably won't say anything till they start getting closer, for now i'll treat them like a sweet ol' chauffeur. Who I don't know.

 **April 13, 2016**

Dear Diary,

I caught a cold, a super cruddy one. Felt like booger central all throughout the three days i've suffered through it. Don't worry though, Kyoko and Hana were sweet enough to tell Kyoya.

How do I know that? Let's just say that even in a hazy supor I can tell his ugly mug from anyone else's. Also, he was kind enough to leave me a note for when I woke up…

I'm not talking about it, that note pissed me off...He pisses me off.

Later.

Speaking of the three days I was sick I sure missed a lot. Like for one….

BOXER TSUNA TRYING TO MACK ON MY SISTER!

* * *

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long...This whole writing via diary excerpts is frying my brain-speaking of fried my computer got wet and I had to go get a new one. Woohoo!**

 **For anyone reading Upside Down please note there will be no updates for that story till this one catches up. I know that seems unfair but there's a really deep meaning for this as the two are kind of like puzzle pieces for one another. (So if you never understand something from one story it might be told in the other). Anyways please enjoy what little is written.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **April 15, 2016**

Dear Diary,

The sudden intrusion of Reborn has made it increasingly hard not to interfere with Dame Tsuna. Maybe its spoiled of me, but I find his closeness to my sister as an annoyance. Not to mention when I came back to school after my stupid cold there was a loud puppy following him. The dog more than once pushed me out of the way so that his beautiful loser of a boss could get whatever it was he was walking towards…

With that I've taken a sudden interest for Reborns sadistic nature towards the petite man. The boy's cries make up for his dogs ill treatment of me. Plus it's hilarious seeing a toddler beat down a middle schooler.

Later.

Forgot to mention, but Yamamoto spent all of this afternoon practicing after hearing of Tsuna's glorious battle against Mochida…(Which I missed- had to hunt Mochida down so I could take a picture of his shiny bald head.)

Anyways...I'm expecting a surplus of drama tomorrow cause that's what happens when you have a beady eyed kid in town.

Later.

Also, kids like candy right? But grownups don't so maybe a sweet that's made for older kids?

 **April 16, 2016**

Dear Diary,

Guess who was right!? ME!

Hell yeah today was a headache of screams and drama. I swear the roof was Yamamoto's stage...If suicide was a game of his. You could hear the girls on the roof from the first floor crying for him to not jump. Which was weird cause I thought the rumor about his hand fetish was enough to scare them away, but I guess suicide pulls any girl's heartstrings.

ANYWAYS- it all ended with Tsuna in teddy bear themed boxers having a bonding party on the grass with baseball loser and his dog so no big deal. In a way it ended all fine and dandy since school was cut short after the school's star athlete caused chaos and had girls crying in his wake.

I slept happily at home most of today before going to ballet practice and dancing my little butt off.

Later.

Just caught sight of that stalker again on the way home, only it was a different person. You could tell by this person's hairstyle just who they were. Not sure if it was the right idea but my stalker and I stopped to chat for a little at this caffee I know of. I always did like that guy, shame he looks like a thug.

 **April 17, 2016**

Dear Diary,

Am I a bad person? I realize my perspective of life is nowhere near my sisters. She seems so trusting of everyone, like 'all are good and none are bad' trusting-I mean she befriended boxer boy hours after his creepy confession! Yet I can't seem to even allow my parents the ability to bond with me…

I know my sister has seen through my facade, she's caught me more then once lying to the boys who liked her. She was even there when I put a note in Momos desk, I lied and said it was my number cause she asked for it, but I'm sure she knew better when Momo was caught crying in the bathroom. (Not my fault the girl couldn't handle a threat). Does that make me the bad twin for doing that in her wake?

Kyoko has been oddly quiet about my treatment towards others, she's even shushed Hana once or twice. Like she's accepted my evil deeds as payment for being her sister.

I can't help it though, life is just full of sour people who must be deleted before they can cause harm. If I become the bad guy for my actions then I'm just fine and dandy with that. It's better then what could have happened otherwise.

Kyoko's perfect after all! And those with such pure thoughts in life deserve a safe life away from those of impure thoughts. Especially me. Especially Tsunayoshi.

Later.

Tetsu tattled! The nerve of that guy, and to think I thought the two of us were close friends. Way to prove me wrong bud.

Thanks to Tetsus big 'ol mouth Kyoya isn't even hiding when he walks me home. He even dared speak to me when we're in the middle of a silent treatment warfare. Of course I'm not calling truce so I ignored him as he followed languidly behind with his stupid frowny face.

….I liked calling him a creepy stalker too!

Later.

When Kyoko got home she burst into the house like a tornado before storming into my room and bursting into flowers. Supposedly she got some new student to talk to her and Hana. Suprise. Suprise. Kyoko made a friend!

I was rather annoyed that night so I just kind of grumbled at her to shoo before trying to sleep again. It had already been a terrible day, I had to listen to Kyoya's ugly mug and that's the worst thing a girl could suffer through.

Kyoko was adamant though (as any excitable teen would be) as she stole my precious teddy bear and forced me back up. Before telling me all about little miss Bevinn who supposedly never talks. (Sounds like a loner to me).

Great, just another awkward person to shoo away come lunch time. She'll only be a waste of Kyoko's energy, that type will use any popularity to feel safe in the world.

 **April 18, 2016**

Dear Diary,

It would seem that my chauffeured walks are no longer kept to the afternoons as I found a rather angry raven head when I slumped down the stairs this morning. He was standing impatiently in the doorway next to Ryohei who was screaming excitedly about him joining the boxing club. (Did my brother seriously forget that Kyoya is already in a club or could he not read the red badge pinned to the angry boys shirt?)

In a way it wa quite amazing to see Kyoya so patient while in the same room as Ryohei but at another point you could tell he was about to explode by the tense posture he held. Whoever was late to school or made any sort of mistake, I hope you have health insurance.

His existence in my house left me immediately sour as I tried to ignore the glare he'd set on me and squirmed into the kitchen. Of course Kyoko was already in there eating her breakfast happily while our mom just handed me my bento and a piece of toast before kicking me back towards the grumpy kid at our doorstep.

So yeah, today started right off as a shit show since I can't exactly complain towards Kyoya when I'm still busy ignoring him and he had this air about him like he knew he'd won. To make the matters worse I could feel Reborns curious gaze when I walked by the Sawada's house. Not everyday you see Hibari Kyoya forcing some poor innocent girl to walk near him.

Leave Kyoya to ruin all ideas of avoiding crazy people. (Also, don't think for a second that i've forgotten my need to pulverize you Tetsu).

Later.

The Bevinn chick was a no-show. Which isn't a problem for me exactly but Kyoko was crying at lunch at her failure of a friendship. If only Tsuna could see her like this, then maybe he would stop his icky crush on her. I mean she was already red eyed by the time i'd met them and Hana was just barely keeping her from weeping loudly.

I honestly don't see what the big deal about some loner staying a loner is. Still an angel should never cry so I jokingly told Kyoko i'd get the girl to have lunch with us. She may or may not of given me the biggest eyes of worry when I said that...But hey, I swear it won't be like Momo!

Later.

Reborn's eyes were on us when we left the school this evening. Only confirming my worry- I will no longer be able to avoid the kid. Which means it is only time to go out and buy some sweets for the brat.

Kyoya also tried starting a conversation, only nobody would respond when he starts off with something as rude as "Immaturity has it's limits blah blah blah, grow up Moriko, blah blah blah". Happily enough I didn't even need to speak to respond to his mean words. Just stuck my tongue out at him and made a mad dash for the house.

Take that immaturity up the ass jerk!

 **April 22, 2016**

Dear Diary,

The Bevinn girl was really nothing special. Yet the week before she had not just my sister crying for a chance to bond but also Yamamoto's googly eyes all over her little form. (I say little yet she's taller than me by quite a bit). The only props I could give the girl was her stern adamancy to stay a distance from everyone...Which i'll admit, is a bit sad but useful for my interest.

Still, a promise is a promise, so this morning I tried cornering her with Kyoko at my side- something of which Kyoko had told me not to do all weekend but still stayed plan A. You could see the girls small smile at Kyoko's cuteness and all was set from there.

Since we were kids Kyoko always had the power to swoon the other children, and mis depression was no better. Of course, just getting a maybe is never good enough. Part 2 of plan A- the part Kyoko was not told about- is to leech onto the girl and suck all her life secrets out. If any malice is hidden in those pretty blonde locks then I, the heroine to all of Kyoko's stories- will figure it out.

Me spilling more information then her was not in plan A though….Also Yamamoto trying to get in the way, that wasn't in the brochure on how to rui-bond with a girl.

Also, since when was she in my class, talk about faking till you make it.

Later.

Hook line and sinker...The sweets totally worked on Reborn. His grubby little hand went right for them, heck I even got a gift back for my gallant efforts. The kid even has a nasty disinterest in Bevinn, what a beautiful world we live in.

With this I only have to forge a fake friendship and let little Reborn create the bomb and BOOM by-by miss loner and hello to being at peace once again. After all there's no way i'm letting such an indecisive wench steal my sister and change the story anymore then what i'm planning to do.

 **April 28, 2016**

Dear Diary,

When one bonds with THE Reborn, they are also expected to do his dirty work- er, more like the heavy labor. One of these being to bring a certain Canadian out into the forest where he will hopefully get rid of her body where none would be the wiser-and maybe I can keep her cat, he's cute.

So even when the girl annoyingly fights against me that morning I was more than ready to carry her into the forest- in the most inconspicuous way possible of course. The laziness she holds on a sunday morning is quite admirable, it reminds me of when i'd wake my friend way back whe- She still needs to go.

Later.

The candy I was rewarded with was like a little ball of cotton candy, I think I flew to cloud nine while chewing on it. Of course cloud nine ended just as early with the loner making a run for it around the same time I figured out Reborns true plan.

Honestly speaking, he will always be five steps ahead of us all, even when I have knowledge of the future I never would've expected. I mean, I thought most citizens, like myself were left to be unnamed, yet this girl gets his tutoring to unlock such a power!

Now I'm jealous and have no way of getting rid of her...

Later.

I found Kyoya at my door that afternoon looking like he'd been running the whole day. His tense stature seemed to calm when he saw me and my sister walking into the house with a box of cakes (Kyoko had decided that hours of hiking deserved a reward and I would never fight against a sweet treat). I'd ask what had his panties in a twist but he was probably not in the mood for jokes, and besides still on mute warfare.

Kyoko was kind enough to ask when he came in with us, he chose to ignore her in favor of checking around the house before asking where our brother was. Of course Kyoko called up for Ryohei only for Kyoya to impatiently go up to him on his own...Must be important business.

Though I'm still not sure why he couldn't have gone in earlier, Ryohei's boxing practice ended an hour ago so there was no reason for Kyoya to be outside. Then again it is Kyoya, he's the weirdest man I've ever met, and I've had the pleasure of meeting Tsuna's dog.

Still, I have things to think about and plans to change, no time to figure Kyoya out.

* * *

 **Sooo, it's been a while...A really long while. Truthfully I've never written a story via diary writings and I'd told myself I can't write the next of Upside Down till this story was caught up-which it now is! I had to read the responding chapters of Upside Down to make sure they both stayed connected and even then it was a bit difficult but hopefully this makes sense and ties together with everything else. Also to all the reviews I've gotten I feel super bad cause I never realized I had reviews but thank you so much for them. When it comes to Morikos flame, which yes, she has one, I've coincided it with genetics. Also yes, she does know about Reborn :) although I think this chapter gave that away.  
**


End file.
